Kill Me Before You Go To Her
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag watches Inu go to Kikyo she wants to escape the pain permanently. She asks Inu something that breaks and rips his heart out "Kill me before you go to her? true feelings are shown & confessions are made, comedy drama romance mild LEMON, Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R mild lemon**

A/N this is an idea I had while watching a few Inuyasha episodes where he go's to Kikyo, Kagome cries and how she might

want to permanently escape the hurt, comedy drama romance updated extended may 12 2011, Inuyasha/Kagome

**Kill Me Before You Go To Her**

**By Raven 2010 Nov 20 2010**

**Heartache, confusion, concerned friends**

Kagome watched with a heavy heart as Inuyasha yet again ran to Kikyo, although she put up a good front and hid from the others exactly how deeply hurt she really was she had thoughts of permanently escaping this hurt aching crippling pain

"Why? Why is he so jealous over me and shows it, runs all other males away from me but then goes to Kikyo? He acts like he loves me I am so confused" what the hell should I do?

"Kagome are you alright? Sango ask worried about her sister "You can tell me if something's wrong, I will help you"

"Yeah I'll live I always do" Kagome said "Hell I'm use to it"

"Kagome I'm sorry stay here with us forget Inuyasha for a while, he is a mindless fool, and a butt head" Miroku said Sango half heartedly joked

"Why? I don't understand why he's jealous runs other guys away here and in my time, and acts like he loves me, sometimes I wish he'd just k" Kagome said but didn't finish

"Sometimes you wish he'd what? Fearful Sango asked, Kagome didn't tell her

Unable to hold back anymore Kagome finally gave in the dam broke and unrestrained tears came pouring out "Oh god what am I going to do? I don't know what to do I'm so confused" Kagome sobbed out with her head on Sango's shoulder

"Kagome before when you said sometimes you wish Inuyasha would just and didn't finish" what did you mean? what is it that you wish he'd do? Sango asked

"Nothing Sango just forget about it, it was just a fleeting meaningless thought that's gone now" Kagome answered

"Are you sure Kagome? Miroku asked "We're here for you if you need anything"

Yeah Miroku thanks for asking, and I know you guys are here for me" Kagome replied "I'm ok I'll be fine"

"Miroku?

"Yes Kagome?

"Can I ask you for a favor? Would you do something for me Miroku?

"Yes Kagome anything you know that, you have only to ask if it is in my power I will do it"

"Please stop letchering after and flirting with other women this is how bad it hurts, and Sango really loves you. Promise me you'll be loyal to and make her happy? Because you have love and you don't know what a bitch it is till it's gone"

"Kagomeee" Sango said "Hah, what?

"Yes Kagome as a man of honor I give you my word and promise to" Miroku promised

"Thank you Miroku, and Sango you know you love him and deep under his lecherousness Miroku loves you to, share it I never want you to end up like me"

"She's right Sango I do" do you? Miroku said

"Yes you letch I do to"

"See now that's what I want to hear" Kagome stated then wiped her eyes "And Miroku if you screw this up I will hunt you down and kill you myself" she tried to joke

"Kagome are you sure your going to be alright" Sango asked "What's really going on' I get the feeling there's something your not telling us"

"I'm going for a walk guys I'll be back" Kagome told them

"Kagome do you want me to go with you? Sango said

"No Sango I just want to be alone and clear my head but thank you" then turned and went into the forest

"Miroku I am really worried about her I've never seen her this bad before" Sango expressed her concern

"Yes I am as well"

"You don think that you know might try? Sango asked

"Try what?

"Try to kill herself"

God's I hope not, but I do not believe she would however I do think that she has fallen more deeply in love with him then we first thought, and there's no turning away from the kind of love she has for him"

"You know Miroku Inuyasha is our friend and all but honestly I really believe she'd be better off with Kouga at least he loves her and would never hurt her for the world" said Sango

"Yes right you are but it's to late now maybe if she had met Kouga first things would be different"

"I'm gonna have to talk to that stupid hanyou" said Sango

"Yes he needs to be made aware of what he's doing to her let us hope his to reason" Miroku sated

"You know I suspect she is hiding something big, and I have a sneaking suspicion maybe Kag's will go back to her time seal the well and never return" Sango told Miroku

In the forest Kagome sat maybe "I should go back to my time seal the well and never come back he'd have her, and I'd be free" Kagome thought

**Kagome's painful shocking request, and Inuyasha's heartfelt confession**

It was a beautiful moonlit night the sky was filled with stars, there was an eerie glow around everything as the moon shone down upon the forest. After dinner Kagome had gone for a walk in the forest she did not want to look at Inuyasha for fear that she would break out crying

Kagome sat on a tree stump in the forest gazing up into the sky looking at the moon and stars "Inuyasha what will you be doing tonight? I wish you were mine, I wish that you could love me like I thought you did" Kagome thought

Then she saw something that almost stopped her heart, Kikyo's soul collectors then Inuyasha was walking toward them not running as he usually did, and this was very strange. The moon shone down on his silver locks making his hair look like moulton silver, and giving Inuyasha an ethereal glow about him

"He he looks like a n angelic god" Kagome thought

Inuyasha was so lost in thought that he did notice or scent her standing there gazing at him with love filled eyes. He was only a short distance away from her, he knew when Kagome reached out for latched onto one of his arms pulled him toward her and turned him to face her, then put her hands on his shoulders

They locked eyes "Kagome damn it wench don't do that you scared the shit out of me and nearly stopped my heart" what's going on? Why'd you do this? And what the hell are you doing out here all alone and unprotected? Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I want to talk to you"

"About what? Kagome you don't look right" he noticed her eyes looked devoid of life, and happiness "What's wrong are you sick?

"No I just want to ask you something" she said

"Like what? Inuyasha tried to ask playfully

"Your going to Kikyo right?

"Yeah that's where I was headed" why? He said, acting calm even though fear had a vice like grip on him

"I want you to do me a favor" Kagome stated "Will you?

"Kagome your acting weird, your to damn calm and it's creeping me out" now tell me what the hell's going on with you? Inuyasha said while gently gripping her forearms

"Kill me before you go to her? Please free me from this hell? I'm not afraid to die"

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Inuyasha screamed his face turned snow white while fear and pain filled eyes and heart "Kagome what the hell? How can you ask me for such a thing?

"You heard me" she said then smiled but not a normal smile one of in death , and the desire to embrace it "I'll soon be free"

"No fuck no" are you insane? How the hell can you ask me to do something like that? Never Kagome I will never do it" Inuyasha bellowed and tightened his grip on her arms

"Please give me a kiss? just one kiss and kill me before you go to her, let me die remembering the feel of your lips against mine, and the taste of you" please give me that? she looked so peaceful so resolved

"No damn it" Inuyasha answered, his voice cracking

"Please? If you do it it'll be quick"

"God why? How the fuck can you ask me to do it? I won't" not even if you purify my ass or sit me all the way into hell" got that? he said his eyes beginning to water even though he tried to hold back

"Because then you'll be free and so will I, and you will have Kikyo"

"So that that's what this is all about? But why the hell do you want me to kill you? You tell me why now Kagome, I'm serious you tell me now wench" Inuyasha demanded

His voice cracking barely able to hold back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, and at the same time he shook her. He was horrified by the calm dead cold look in her eyes he saw no life there, his hurt and emotions were eating him alive, he stared at her longingly with hurt but loving eyes

"Free me" she begged "Please it is the only way?"

"Free me you say wench, you tell me why now" Inuyasha snapped "Come on Kagome I am sick of this shit"

"Because I love you so much it hurts, and I know I can never have you. So please, if you can kill hundreds of demons one willing little human ought to be easy it's not like I'm gonna run or anything?" was her answer

"No damn you don't you ever ask me to do some shit like that ever again" do you understand me? No, no fucking way"

"Why Inuyasha? Why not" if you do it it'll be faster and painless let me die by the hand of the one I love, even though he loves another"

"No woman you know it is the one thing I will never do, even if it meant saving my own life" he replied

"So tell me the reason you refuse my request" Kagome asked

"Be because I love you, you crazy wench, to much to ever harm you and more then my own life that's why"

"Then the dam broke and tears poured from his eyes he no longer tried to nor could he hold back ant longer and just let them fall. With one finger Kagome brushed across his cheek took one of his tears onto her finger and tasted it

"What now you wanna drink me? he half heartedly teased

"No I, I just wanted to taste you" she replied stammering a bit

"Stu, stupid wench" he choked out between sobs. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her shoulder, and cried so hard he was shaking, and his tears soaked her clothing, for a few seconds "Kagome please stop it, don't ask me that?" Please don't?

"I'm sorry but I'd rather be dead then without you, you are so beautiful and have the face of an angel I thought so when I first saw you pinned to the tree" Kagome said

"Boys ain't pretty girls are, your the beautiful one I'm just a hanyou who's lucky enough to have a girl who loves and cry's over me. I can't believe you cried you shed tears for me" his voice filled with raw emotions she'd never heard in it before

Kagome hugged him tightly and snuggled into his chest, he hugged her and nuzzled his nose into her neck "Don't cry promise me you wont cry anymore Kagome" please? I cant stand it, it kills me" he choked out

"Okay I wont I promise unless something happens?

"Girls" he teased

They stood holding each other in silence, Inuyasha pulled back slightly with his index finger under her chin lifted her head up making her look into his eyes, her eyes were now filled with warmth and love

"Kagome I love you only you and always will remember and never forget it, even if you are a crazy wench" he teased

"Yes handsome"

"That's more like it see boys are handsome" Inuyasha joked "Thank you"

"Well you are"

Inuyasha buried his nose in her neck then trailed kisses over her neck "Promise me, promise me Kagome, promise me that you'll stay with me, stay by my side, and never leave me" he said between kisses on her neck, she felt his lips move to her cheek "Promise me"

"Yes I promise you"

Helifted his head up looked her in the eyes then leaned in and kissed her, without being coaxed Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha took the invitation and slipped his tongue in tasting her. She moaned and he groaned at the sweet taste of her. Kagome deepened and hardened the kiss

"Inuyasha please? I, I need"

"Please what? He teased already knowing what she wanted

"I need you" Inuyaasha "I need to feel you"

"Do you now? He teased

**Mild lemon starts**

Without another word he took her lips again, Inuyasha's hands were all over her body feeling and touching her it made his body burn like fire. Kagome also took great pleasure from feeling him, he grabbed her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze turning her on more

Kagome pushed him against a tree trapping his body between her and it she felt his throbbing hardness. She moved up and down against his hardness. Inuyasha kissed her savagely then nipped and kissed her neck

"Kagome are you sure? I know you've never done this before, we can stop if you want"

"Yes we love each other and I am 18 now, I have wanted this for a long time"

"My horny little wench" he teased "I know of a cure for it"

"My horny little hard as a rock hanyou" Kagome replied teasingly "I get to test the equipment"

"Sniff, sniff you started it" he teased feigning tears "You may test the equipment but be gentle"

"Kagome opened and began to remove his haori "Jeez wench what no foreplay first? I'm not a piece of meat ya know" Inuyasha joked

"Ah shut up and do me" She replied "Your stronger then me so I cant get away"

"Yeah like you want to" he said, Kagome kissed and nipped his chest then swirled her hot little tongue around his nipples "Oh my god's wench do you know what that does to me? He asked

"Like this? She said and went back to tonguing his nipples tand rubbed his ears at the same time"

"Ohhhhh shit" Was the last thing he said

At the speed of light they were naked on the ground on top of Inuyasha's haori, with Inuyasha on top of her plunging into her heated depths. Kagome screaming his name they started exploding he bit into the left side of her neck she became hanyouess and did the same to him they gained some of each others powers

But a strange thing happened during their intense mating because of Kagome being a miko Inuyasha became a full youkai, then so did she. An eerie halo like light surrounded them while they merged as one mind body and soul, then when the transformation was complete the two let out a strong howl their love making for hours

**Mild lemon ends**

Way off in the distance Sesshoumaru heard smiled then said "It's about freakin time little brother" he also heard Kikyo and laughed

Far off in the other direction "Nooooo it cant be that bitch" Kikyo screamed

**Rice greeting, and mates**

The following morning Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the village moon eyed holding hands. Smiles and happiness lit the faces of their friends, Inuyasha and Kagomes faces were lit with love and happiness when they drew closer to innocent looking Miroku they were greeted with

"_**Here comes the bride with the groom at her side. It took long enough but he finally went for that good stuff. After lots of kissing he finally woke up and realized what he was missing" **_Miroku sang mercilessly teasing Inuyasha

"Miroku you prick" Inuyasha said

"Yes Inuyasha I have one and so do you, but after all that humping do you have anything left?

"I do not know what finally brought you two together but I'm glad it did" Sango said Inuyaha told them everything

"The weird thing is that last night I was on my way to tell Kikyo that I couldn't be with her because we have nothing anymore after all her betrayals. From the beginning she never really accepted as I am, and wanted me to become human, Kagome always wanted me as is" Inuyasha explained

"You mean you were going to let her go? Kagome asked

"Yeah ya crazy wench, until I came across you and you asked me to kill you, you nearly fucking killed me" Inuyasha replied

"Sorry" But how was I supposed to know? Said Kagome

"Yeah and if you ever do some shit like that again I will put you over my knee and spank that cute little ass of yours" Inuyasha teased sexily

"Why Inuyasha I do believe that you have joined the ranks of lechery" Miroku joked "And perversion as well"

"Ya but at least with me it's only one female I lecher after you perv"

"Not anymore my friend Sango's the only one. I am keeping my promise to Kagome it is thanks to her that Sango and are now exclusive" Miroku stated

"Hah? What? A promise" what promise? Inuyasha asked, Sango told him everything then Miroku kissed Sango

"Well it's about fuckin time I thought poor Sango was gonna have to drag your ass to the damn alter" Inuyasha teased him

"Your one to talk my hanyou friend I thought we were going to have to lock you and Kagome up alone together in a room in some secluded place" Miroku retorted

"Ah shove monk" Inuyasha wise cracked, everyone cracked up

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Yeah what wench?

"Wanna go and play?

"Horny wench I'll play with ya" he whispered in her ear then traced the edges of it with the tip of his tongue

"Eep" Kagome responded, then Inuyasha put her over his shoulder and ran into the forest

"Have fun children" Sango said to the two retreating forms

"Horny bastard" Miroku joked


End file.
